One and Only
by Banjir TomatCeri 2017
Summary: Bertahun-tahun ia habiskan untuk mencari tahu siapa lelaki di balik foto yang ia simpan. Ceritanya cukup panjang mengapa ia bisa sampai seperti ini. [Hadiah kecil dari Panitia BTC IV untuk Pemenang BTC IV]


One and Only

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 **Hadiah untuk para pemenang BTC IV**

* * *

.

Sakura memutar matanya bosan. Sudah beberapa kali bibirnya mengeluarkan dengusan dan decakan bosan karena tingkah sahabat pirangnya yang sejak tadi berceloteh panjang lebar tak berhenti barang sedetik pun.

"Ino,"

"Diam, jidat!" Ino menggeleng keras-keras. Kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dadanya. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu kembali terbuka.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya. Ia mendorong pelan gelas kosong yang berisi jus strawberry.

"Aku memberikan nasihat untukmu. Umurmu sudah dua puluh satu tahun dan sampai detik ini belum memiliki kekasih. Itu terdengar aneh," Ino membentuk suatu pola abstrak di udara. "Sebagai teman yang baik aku harus membantumu. Menghilangkan status _single_ mu menjadi berpacaran."

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu."

Ino mengerutkan alisnya. "Butuh. Sebentar lagi kau akan lulus dari Universitas menjadi sarjana. Sudah seharusnya kau memikirkan pernikahan selain pekerjaan."

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Aku ingin bersenang-senang."

"Waktu selama ini kurang 'kah untukmu?" Ino berdecak sebal. "Itu hanya alasan bagimu. Sebenarnya kau masih ingin mencari tahu siapa lelaki di balik foto yang kau simpan itu 'kan?"

Sakura hanya diam. Ino benar. Bertahun-tahun ia habiskan untuk mencari tahu siapa lelaki di balik foto yang ia simpan. Ceritanya cukup panjang mengapa ia bisa sampai seperti ini.

"Aku benar." Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia memutar kepalanya ke belakang. Memandang gedung tinggi yang berada tak jauh dari café tempatnya sekarang.

"Di sana," Jari telunjuk lentiknya menunjuk ke arah gedung tinggi yang menjadi bagian dari Universitas tempatnya bersekolah. Iris biru lautnya menatap Sakura yang mengikuti arah jarinya. "Aku dengar di sana banyak lelaki tampan dan siap bekerja. Di sana kelas Manajemen dan Teknik. Otomatis, murid lelaki lebih banyak daripada murid perempuan, Sakura. Aku akan mengajakmu ke sana nanti."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau bercanda."

Raut wajah Ino berubah serius. Ia meneguk habis minumannya. "Aku serius. Pembicaraan ini di tutup. Ayo, hari sudah semakin sore. Kita akan mendapat masalah jika gerbang sudah ditutup."

Sakura berlari kecil mengikuti Ino yang melangkah lebih dulu di depannya. Manik hijaunya memandang lekat pada gedung megah di sana. Mungkin Ino benar. Ini saatnya melupakan masa lalu demi masa depan.

.

* * *

.

"Kapan kau akan wisuda?"

Sakura mengelap kedua tangannya yang basah setelah mencuci peralatan makan keluarganya. Ia berbalik, memandang dalam sang Ibu yang sedang membersihkan meja makan.

"Mungkin dua minggu dari sekarang. Skripsiku sudah selesai dan aku ingin cepat-cepat lulus lalu bekerja."

"Lalu, menikah?" Mebuki tertawa pelan saat wajah putrinya berubah merah mendengar godaannya.

"Ibu," Sakura menaruh peralatan makan di tempatnya masing-masing. Ia membuka celemek berwarna merah marun itu dan melipatnya. "Aku belum menemukan pasangan yang cocok untukku. Maksudku, tak ada yang pas."

Mebuki hanya diam. Ia mengambil celemek Sakura dan menggenggamnya. "Ibu mengerti. Segeralah mencari, aku ingin melihatmu bahagia dan segera perkenalkan pada Ibu, ya." Ia tersenyum di akhir pembicaraan dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri mematung di ruang makan.

.

* * *

.

"Aku ingin bertemu Sai. Kau harus menemaniku." Ino menarik lengan mungil Sakura agar mempercepat langkahnya. Hari ini jam pelajarannya sedang kosong. Lagipula, hanya menghitung beberapa hari lagi ia akan segera lulus dari sini. Ia ingin menemui Sai yang berada di kelas lukis.

Sebenarnya, Sakura tampak tak nyaman berada di sini. Lihatlah, hampir semuanya yang berada di lorong kampus berisi anak lelaki. Dan kini semua tatapannya beralih padanya dan Ino. Hanya mereka berdua yang berjenis kelamin berbeda di sini.

"Ino," Sakura sedikit memberontak meminta dilepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Diam, Sakura. Sebentar lagi sampai."

Sakura hanya diam mengikuti sahabatnya. Beberapa kali ia harus memaksakan senyumnya saat tatapan mata itu mengarah padanya.

"Hai, Naruto."

Ino melemparkan senyumnya pada lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri tepat di depannya. Lelaki itu membalas dengan senyuman rubahnya, mata birunya sedikit mengintip di balik bahu Ino.

"Siapa dia?"

Ino menarik Sakura agar berdiri sejajar dengannya. Sakura memandang dua lelaki di depannya. Tunggu, dua?

"Aku Sakura Haruno," Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada dua lelaki di depannya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat mata yang berbeda itu memandangnya dalam. Tak lama, lelaki berambut pirang itu tertawa. Ia mengulurkan lengannya membalas tangan Sakura. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal."

"Dimana Sai?"

Naruto menyenggol sedikit lengan sahabatnya yang sejak tadi terdiam. Lelaki berambut raven itu mendengus sebentar memberi respon pada sahabatnya.

"Sai berada di kelas. Kami berdua tadi mengajaknya pergi ke kantin bersama. Tapi ku rasa ia sedang sibuk."

"Perkenalkan, ini Sasuke."

Ino tampak mengangguk-angguk. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang sejak tadi terdiam memandang lelaki yang terlihat tak asing baginya. Ada perasaan aneh yang menganggu saat melihat lelaki ini dan Sakura sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyusul Sai dulu," Ino berlari menyusuri lorong kampus dengan melupakan fakta bahwa ia meninggalkan Sakura di belakangnya. Gadis berambut yang senada dengan bunga Sakura itu terlihat panik ditambah ia sendiri tak mengenal siapa pun di sini. Habislah.

"Astaga, Ino memang seperti itu jika akan bertemu Sai," Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya menyesali perbuatan Ino yang ceroboh itu. Iris birunya lalu berpindah menghadap Sakura yang tampak kebingungan. "Kau ikut kami ke kantin saja, Sakura. Aku rasa tak lama setelah ini Ino akan mencarimu setelah ia bertemu dengan Sai."

Sakura menimang-nimang ajakan Naruto yang baru saja dikenalnya kurang dari satu jam yang lalu. Manik hijau cerahnya melirik takut-takut pada lelaki bermata kelam yang sedari tadi memandangnya tajam.

"Tak apa jika aku ikut bersama kalian?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat dengan antusias. Cengiran lebarnya menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia melangkah mendahului Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Cukup jauh Naruto berjalan di depannya, ia menatap lelaki yang tidak ia ketahui siapa namanya masih berdiri diam.

"Ehm, kenapa kau tidak ikut bersama Naruto?" Sakura berusaha membuka percakapan.

Lelaki itu hanya menghela napasnya. Ia kembali memandang Sakura tajam. "Hn. Kau jalan terlebih dahulu, aku akan mengikuti di belakangmu."

.

* * *

.

"Lelaki es di sampingku ini bernama Sasuke, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk seraya mengaduk jus pesanannya. Manik hijaunya sedari tadi tidak mau lepas memandang Sasuke yang duduk tepat di depannya. Astaga, kenapa dengan dirinya?

"Sikapnya memang seperti itu," Naruto menaikkan alisnya menggoda Sakura yang tertangkap sedang melirik sahabatnya.

Sakura hanya tertawa membalas. Ia kembali sibuk dengan minumannya dan memilih untuk diam menunggu Ino kembali.

.

* * *

.

"Sudah satu jam dan Ino tak kembali. Aku rasa memang aku harus kembali ke rumah sendiri." Sakura memandang Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian yang sejak tadi setia menemaninya menunggu Ino kembali. Tapi kenyataannya, gadis pirang itu malah meninggalkannya sendiri bersama dua lelaki yang baru saja dikenalnya. Ino harus diberi pelajaran!

"Kau sendirian? Kau pulang dengan kendaraan umum?"

Kini Naruto yang dibuat melongo dengan perkataan Sasuke di sampingnya. Mulutnya terbuka dan ekspresi kaget jelas sekali terlihat di wajahnya.

"Teme?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk segera menjauh dari teras gedung dan pergi menuju parkiran. Mengabaikan pandangan heran dari Naruto dan murid laki-laki lain di sana.

"Ini tak merepotkanmu?"

"Tidak."

Sakura memilih untuk diam. Mungkin ia akan kembali mengajak lelaki ini berbicara saat mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam mobil nanti.

.

* * *

.

"Rumahku di Tokyo Street nomor 15. Saat ada lampu merah depan kau belok kiri dan itu langsung masuk ke dalam gerbang perumahanku."

Sasuke mengikuti perkataan Sakura tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Lelaki itu sejak tadi hanya diam dan fokus ke depan.

"Kau berada di kelas mana?"

"Manajemen."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ia meremas kuat tas selempang merah muda miliknya.

"Kau kenal Ino?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Dan Sakura tak tahu harus berbicara apalagi.

"Kau dari kelas kedokteran?"

Sakura memandang Sasuke heran. "Bagaimana kau tahu."

"Hanya menebak."

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya saat berhenti di depan gerbang rumah Sakura. Lelaki tampan itu menoleh memandang Sakura yang sedang melepas sabuk pengamannya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis dari jendela mobil. "Terima kasih mau mengantarku."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ia kembali menyalakan mobilnya dan berlalu pergi. Membuat Sakura kembali menggeleng heran dengan tingkah lelaki itu.

"Aneh. Beruntung dia tampan." Sakura mengangkat bahunya tak perduli dan bergegas masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

* * *

.

Sudah lebih dari lima hari ini ia selalu pergi bersama lelaki yang ia kenal dari kelas Manajemen dan menghabiskan waktu luang bersama. Entah sekedar menonton film atau makan malam bersama. Sakura merasa bingung dengan semuanya. Ada apa _sih_ sebenarnya?

"Kau belum memiliki kekasih? Aneh." Sasuke mendengus geli saat Sakura menceritakan kisah pribadinya yang belum memiliki kekasih selama hidupnya.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" Sakura memandang Sasuke tajam. Ia melempar kentang goreng miliknya dan mengenai lengan lelaki itu saat berusaha melindungi wajahnya dari lemparan Sakura.

"Lucu saja. Ku pikir kau sudah punya empat mantan kekasih atau lebih."

Sakura hanya tertawa. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku hanya baru punya satu. Itu hanya sekedar teman kencan satu malam karena aku merasa tak cocok."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Kau tipe pemilih?"

"Hn."

"Wajahmu tidak menunjukkan seperti itu. Kau seperti _playboy_ kelas atas. Kau tahu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn. Memang. Tapi kenyataannya tidak."

"Aku akan wisuda dua hari lagi. Ku dengar, kau juga akan wisuda. Benar?"

"Ya. Dan itu masih berjalan satu minggu lagi."

Sasuke memandang ke luar jendela. Langit sudah semakin gelap. Ia berjanji akan mengembalikan Sakura tepat pada waktunya sebelum gelap. Dan sekarang sepertinya ia melanggar janji itu sendiri.

.

* * *

.

"Aku punya cinta pertama yang sampai sekarang terus menghantuiku."

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat di gerbang rumah Sakura. Gadis itu menunduk. Entah kenapa ia ingin menceritakan semua yang ia alami. Mengapa ia bisa sampai seperti ini.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sedang memandangnya. Lelaki ini mengangguk memberi isyarat Sakura boleh melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku hanya kenal dengannya tiga hari. Pertemuan kami memang terbilang sangat singkat," Sakura tersenyum tipis saat satu-persatu ia mulai menceritakan kisahnya. "Saat itu umurku masih lima tahun dan aku bertemu dengannya saat ia jatuh dari pohon di taman dan kakinya terluka. Aku memberikan plester untuknya dan setelah itu kami main bersama tanpa aku tahu siapa namanya."

Sakura mengeruthkan dahinya saat raut wajah Sasuke berubah memandangnya.

"Lalu, kami bermain bersama walaupun hanya sebentar. Ia bilang ia akan segera pindah dari rumah lamanya dan pergi ke luar negeri untuk waktu yang lama. Aku sangat sedih. Aku tak tahu namanya dan hanya satu yang ku tahu, aku menyukai lelaki itu."

"Saat itu aku hanya bermain sendiri di taman. Dan aku menemukan fotonya tak sengaja saat berjalan pulang ke rumah. Foto itu masih ku simpan sampai sekarang. Kau ingin melihatnya?"

Sasuke tanpa sadar segera mengangguk. Sakura mengeluarkan dompet mungilnya dan menyerahkan satu foto berukuran kecil pada Sasuke.

Lima menit tak ada reaksi dari lelaki itu. Sakura bisa melihat kalau wajah Sasuke berubah saat memandang foto miliknya. Dan benar, kini tatapan mata lelaki itu sepenuhnya mengarah padanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpan fotoku yang hilang dua puluh tahun yang lalu?"

Dan Sakura ingin sekali pergi atau mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup di tempat mana pun asalkan tak bersama Sasuke saat ini.

* * *

"Aku pernah menyukai seorang gadis berambut aneh saat ia memberiku plester karena kakiku yang terluka saat terjatuh dari pohon. Tatapan matanya yang selalu menghantuiku setiap waktu."

"Dan aku habiskan sisa hidupku untuk mencarinya tapi aku gagal karena aku sendiri tak tahu siapa namanya dan di mana rumahnya."

Iris hijaunya tampak berkaca-kaca saat Sasuke menceritakan kisahnya selama ini. Kisah yang sama persis dengannya. Kisah yang akhirnya menemukan akhir dari penantian panjangnya selama ini.

"Aku ingin mencarinya. Mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaanku tapi aku sendiri tak punya benda apa pun untuk mengingatkannya."

Sasuke mengangkat gambar dirinya di depan mata Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Dan akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Sakura."

Sakura menghapus air matanya yang tanpa sadar jatuh dari kedua bola matanya. Ia bergerak memeluk Sasuke di depannya erat. Melupakan segala apa yang terjadi saat dirinya berusaha mencari lelaki yang menjadi cinta pertamanya selama ini. Sasuke sudah di depannya. Dan lelaki itu juga menyukainya. Apalagi yang harus ia tunggu? Semua penantiannya sudah berakhir.

" _Sekarang ia percaya bahwa tak selamanya cinta pertama itu berakhir buruk."_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Selamat untuk pemenang BTC 2014 \\(^-^)/**

 **Kami panitia BTC 2014 memohon maaf atas keterlambatan pemberian hadiah. Jangan lupa untuk berpartisipasi lagi dalam BTC selanjutnya :))**

 **Regard,**

 **Panitia BTC 2014**


End file.
